King
|occupation = All-Star |affiliation = Beasts Pirates |epithet = |dfname = Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon |dfename = Dragon-Dragon Fruit, Pteranodon Model |dfmeaning = Dragon, Pteranodon |dftype = Ancient Zoan }} King the Conflagration is an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates and one of Kaido's three right-hand men, the Disasters. Appearance King is an extremely tall and large man, appearing to stand taller than the very large Jack. He wears mostly dark clothes that completely cover his body, including a mask over his face and a spiked hat with goggles on it. He wears a buttoned jacket studded with small circles that has skull designs on its collars, pants with studded rings around them, and gloves with small spikes at the forearm. The jacket also has medium spikes coming off the shoulders. He also has a pair of large dark wings on his back resembling angel wings. Flames also appear to be emitting from the back of his head. Personality Like Queen, King is extremely rude and critical of his crewmates, as he constantly derided the accomplishments of Queen and Jack. However, despite their rivalry, he and Queen seem to have a mutual sense of disdain towards Jack. According to Queen, King is a pervert who loves torture. He is shown to have a fearless side, as he had no qualms in attacking Big Mom, in spite of her strength rivaling his captain, and he even mocked her for trying to invade Wano with a single ship. Relationships Crew King is extremely rude toward his crewmates, but his subordinates are loyal to him. Kaido As one of Kaido's three right hand men, Kaido has great trust in him and his powers. In turn, King is very loyal to Kaido and willing to execute missions that are given to him. When Big Mom and her children arrive at Wano Country, King attacked and knocked her ship into the sea because of Kaido's orders. Queen King and his fellow All-Star, Queen, have a rivalry with each other, but they share a mutual sense of disdain toward their fellow All-Star, Jack. Jack Despite being a fellow All-Star, King seems to view Jack as incompetent as shown when he scolds him for the low offerings of the region he's in charge of. Abilities and Powers As an All-Star of the Beasts Pirates, King has a great amount of authority over the crew, second only to Kaido the general. Befitting his epithet, King is able to produce fire, both in his human and pteranodon forms. Devil Fruit King ate the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Pteranodon, an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into a pteranodon hybrid and full pteranodon at will. This fruit gives him the ability of flight, and he can perform extremely powerful aerial attacks from mid air as shown when he toppled the Queen Mama Chanter, a gigantic ship, with enough force to throw Big Mom off. Weapons King carries a large katana on his hip. History Past Twenty years ago, King, Queen, and Jack were present when Kaido set Oden Castle ablaze in order to kill the Kozuki Family. Wano Country Arc On Onigashima, King reprimanded his fellow All-Star Jack for what had happened with the low amount of offerings from Kuri, and then asked him if he knew where to go for their next trade deal now that they could not rely on Doflamingo. While discussing it, he pointed at Queen and mentioned how Queen was already incompetent, causing the two of them to engage in an argument. When the Big Mom Pirates attempted to climb the waterfall around Wano Country on the Queen Mama Chanter and were just about to reach the top, King flew in and attacked, causing the ship to flip over and sending Big Mom into the sea below. Trivia *Like his fellow All-Stars Queen and Jack, King is named after the playing card rank, fitting with the card-themed names of the Beasts Pirates. *King's epithet and Devil Fruit might be based on the kaiju, Rodan, a pteranodon residing in a volcano. References Site Navigation ca:King es:King fr:King pl:King it:King pt-br:King ru:Кинг Category:Male Characters Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Onigashima Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists Category:Swordsmen